


Steve Deserves a Happy Ending (A Series of One Shots)

by Avengers_Girl_311018



Category: Captain America (Movies), The Avengers (Marvel Movies), The Avengers (Marvel) - All Media Types
Genre: F/M, Have fun on this journey with me, My mind is a mess, Other Additional Tags to Be Added, Read in any order, Romance, Slow Build, Slow Romance, one shots, random order
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2017-11-01
Updated: 2017-11-11
Packaged: 2019-01-27 20:11:16
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 2
Words: 2,329
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/12589652
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Avengers_Girl_311018/pseuds/Avengers_Girl_311018
Summary: The lovable Dorito that is Steve Rogers deserves a happy story and this is my attempt to give hime one.This is a series of one shots focused around Steve and my original female character (Beth). The chapters are posted in no particular order and related chapters will be marked as such.





	1. Steve's First Halloween with Beth

**Author's Note:**

> This is my first fanfic I am posting so I hope you like it :)
> 
> I don't own anything except for Beth, who is an original character of my own making
> 
> (I just edited this because a friend pointed out that I didn't have lines between my paragraphs, so yeah... I blame my college's internet for making me impatient and not allowing me to see the preview. But all is fine now)

“What are you wearing?”

Steve turned around to see Beth wearing a short lime green dress with a jagged hem. Her platinum blonde hair was pulled up in a high bun and her flats, which matched her dress in color, had oversized white pom-poms on the toes. A set of gossamer wings sparkled behind her and glitter clung to her body.

“Um…what are you wearing?” he replied.

“My costume,” Beth huffed. “Tony’s throwing a Halloween party remember? We’ve all been invited and it’s been declared, and I quote, ‘a good-natured team-bonding exercise with the chance to be around like minded peers.’ At least, that’s what JARVIS said Stark said; though you can never be sure what exactly the AI left out from Tony’s actual speech. So, I ask again. What are you wearing”

This time she gestured to his button up shirt and slacks, looking utterly displeased by his lack of costume.

“Right. That’s tonight.” Running a hand down his face, Steve looked over to Beth. “What are the chances me not showing up will go noticed?”

“Very high.”

“I honestly don’t have anything to wear to the party.” He look at the tall woman and have her a regretful smile. “Looks like I’ll just have to wear normal clothes.”

Suddenly Beth’s hands were on his shoulders and pulling him up from the couch he was seated on.

“Oh no, you won’t. I might have something for you. Or, more accurately, Tony actually might. Come on. JARVIS, where’s Tony?” Beth called out to the air.

“Sir is in his lab,” came the mechanical British voice of the AI.

“Thank you.” And with that, Beth was leading Steve towards the elevator.

It didn’t take long for the pair to reach the lab. Bruce and Tony were working on some science project.

“Tony,” Beth called to the billionaire, “we have a problem.”

Without looking up, Tony responded dryly. “Have you tried turning it off and on again.”

“It’s not that sort of problem. Steve doesn’t have anything to wear to your party.”

That got Tony’s attention; he looked up from his work and took in the two standing near the entrance to the lab.

“Well, you’ve come to the right man.” He clapped his hands together. “Bruce, mind taking over while I help out Miss Disappear and Capsicle?”

Receiving a nod and grunt of approval from the occupied doctor, Tony ushered Beth and Steve out of the lab and towards a room that Steve had never noticed before. Tony punched in a code and the door slid open revealing a rainbow of clothing.

“Alright, I have the perfect costume for the Captain. Beth, on the far wall there are some brown shoes. Go grab a pair in his size.” As soon as she had walked off, Tony gestured for for Steve to follow him. “Okay, let’s see. I know I have it around here somewhere.”

Watching Tony slide different clothing items around on a rack, Steve spoke up. “What is all this?”  
“Oh, you know,” Tony glanced up. “I throw parties all the time and costume parties are a great way to get women in as little clothing as possible without seeming like a creep, so I keep a variety of costumes on hand. Here it is!”

In his hands, Tony held up a pair of dark green leggings and a lighter green tunic with a collar. A thin brown belt with a prop knife attached to it and a pointed cap matching the shirt with a red feather were in a clear bag was connected to the hanger the outfit came on. Steve raised an eyebrow in question.

“I’m not wearing tights.”

“Come on, Beth will love this. Besides, you’ve worn tights before; I’ve seen the photos from your performances.” Tony wiggled his eyebrows and hung the costume inside a dressing room. “In and change.”

At that moment, Beth appeared with shoes in hand. “Here they are.”

“Good, good. Now convince the Capsicle to put on the outfit I picked for him.” Tony looked exasperated.

“Steve,” Beth turned towards him. “This’ll be fun. Please?”

“Fine.” Steve sighed and accepted the shoes from the woman. He walked into the room and changed as quickly as he could before exiting.

“Tony!” Beth exclaimed as soon as she saw Steve, her face turning a bright red.

The man started laughing. “Oh lighten up. Tinkerbell needs Peter Pan.” And with that Tony walked away.

“I’m assuming I’m missing something.” Steve crossed his arms to stop himself from fiddling with the hem of the shirt.

“Yeah,” Beth breathed. “One, we need to catch you up on Disney movies. And two, we’re dressed in a couples’ costume.”

Now it was Steve’s turn to blush. “Um…I didn’t know.”

“I know, but it’s too late now. The party starts in a half hour and only Tony can figure out this mess,” she threw her arms out towards the room.

 

~·~·~·~·~·~·~·~·~·~·~·~·~

 

The party was in full swing and Steve stood by the bar watching Beth bounce around the room, talking to the SHIELD agents she knew and introducing herself to strangers.

“You’re starting to look like a creeper.” Natasha appeared at his side sipping something blood red in color that smelled like vodka and cranberries. Steve was under the impression she was supposed to look like a cat but she made it look more deadly than innocent.

“I don’t know what you mean,” Steve said before taking a sip of his water.

“Oh please, I know Tony put you in that costume but the teams not blind. We all know you have a crush on Beth.” She turned towards him. “Go talk to her.”

“It won’t matter.” Steve’s eyes followed Beth as she started to slowly make her way towards the bar. “We’re just friends.”

Nat placed her now empty glass on the bartop. “Well, miss this opportunity if you want. She’s a very lovely woman who doesn’t mind helping you catch up with society.” She paused as Beth made her way closer to them; just before she was within hearing range, Nat said, “I happen to know she likes you too.”

Steve wanted to say something but Beth was now standing in between him and Natasha.

“Stark certainly knows how to throw a party, huh.” She looked up at Steve with a smile before turning to Nat. “I love your costume.”

“Thanks. You and Steve make a cute pair too.” A smirk graced the assassin’s face.

Beth blushed.

“Well, I’m going to go find Clint.” And with that the Natasha took off.

Steve took another gulp of his water while Beth grabbed the bartender’s attention and ordered a pumpkin themed drink.

“So, you enjoying yourself?” Steve looked down at the woman.

“Yeah. I always enjoyed dressing up as a kid and this was one of my favorite holidays.”

“Really? You liked dressing up?” Steve stared at her in astonishment.

“Funny, right? I enjoyed playing dress-up as a little girl and know I dress-up as a superhero on a regular basis.” Beth laughed and accepted her drink from the bartender. “How are you enjoying your first Halloween this side of the waking up?”

"Steve looked around at all the people in strange costumes, most of which he didn’t recognize. “It’s different, but not in a bad way.”

“That’s good,” she said before quickly draining her drink and leaving it on the table. “Do you want to dance?”

“Um,” Steve stuttered. Right as he started to say no, a slower song came on. He looked up at the DJ and saw Nat standing nearby. She gave him a wink. “Sure.”

A huge smile broke out on Beth’s face. “Great!”

Steve lead her to the dance floor and began moving almost in time to the music. Beth laughed at his attempts to dance and gently lead him into a different rhythm. They stayed like that for the duration of the song. When it was over, Steve gladly abandoned the floor for his spot at the bar and Beth followed him.

“That was nice.” Without even looking at her, Steve could tell she was smiling.

“It was.” His own voice sounded small to his ears, but Beth’s smile grew even bigger. “What are you going to now?”

“Oh, I’m going to probably head up to bed. I have an early flight tomorrow.”

Steve felt a frown form on his face and he tried to hide it. “Okay. Well, I guess I’ll see you when you get back then?”

“Of course.” Beth gave him a side hug, which Steve happily returned. She moved to walk away before the Captain grabbed her hand.

“I…” Steve wanted so badly to tell her how he felt but he also felt that now wasn’t the time. “I want to wish you a happy Halloween.”

Beth smiled up at him and gave his hand a squeeze.

“Happy Halloween, Steve.”


	2. Steve makes fun of Beth's laugh

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> This takes place between Avengers and Civil War. I like to imagine between running around the world to alternately find Bucky and track down Hydra, the Avengers team would have down time 'cause people aren't made to be constantly going all the time (not even super soldiers)
> 
> I don't own the Avengers or Marvel and can only lay claim to my character Beth
> 
> PS There's a fun fact in the bottom notes

It was the official Avenger movie night in the tower and everyone had gathered in the larger of the two theater rooms Tony had constructed. People were laying about on couches and the floor with fuzzy throw blankets and buckets of popcorn to share. Beth and Steve had arrived early enough to grab their preferred loveseat which was just big enough to sit the both of them if Beth laid partially on Steve’s lap.

 

That was his favorite thing about movie night. He didn’t care so much for watching the action films that seemed to be favored when he had the beautiful blonde, who happened to be his girlfriend, snuggling into him. 

 

Tonight’s film was a comedy, so Steve was paying more attention to the film than he normally would. And, like most movie nights, everyone was throwing about their opinion on what was real or fake or completely defying physics or disregarded what was shown in previous scenes. Beth had once commented that watching movies together as one large and slightly dysfunctional family was like watching a full movie with CinemaSins commentary. When Steve had asked her what that was, she had just brushed him off with a comment about YouTube and “spoiling your list of movies to watch.” But tonight was a movie called Flubber and so far he wasn’t very sure about what was happening. All he knew was a man (who happened to be a disgruntled and slightly mad scientist) was trying to win back the love of his life (who he had left at the alter several times) while dealing with a robot (that was possibly in love with him) and some form of gelatinous green substance (that was rather rambunctious when left on it’s own). 

 

Tony kept saying that he could make something like that in his lab while both Pepper and Bruce were telling him no. 

 

They had gotten to the point in the movie were the flubber was throwing a party in the house completely unsupervised and making a giant mess. Steve was watching the absurdity when he heard laughter and then a snort coming from his companion. Turning to face Beth, he saw that she had her hands over her mouth and her face was quickly turning red. She glanced at him before trying to scoot away from Steve.

 

“What was that?” Steve had a smile on his face as he watched his girlfriend struggle to stop her face from flushing further.

 

“Nothing!” she said in a whispered shriek. Beth looked like she would very much to turn in invisible at that moment and he was surprised she didn’t. “It was nothing! Go back to watching the movie.”

 

Steve scooped her up in his arms and deposited her on his lap. “That didn’t sound like nothing.” He was trying very hard not to laugh right now.

 

“No! It’s not anything. Please leave it alone.” She continued to wiggle around and break out of his muscle bound arms, though not very hard since she did enjoy sitting on his lap just not necessarily right this moment.

 

“You snorted.”

 

“Fine! I did! What’s the problem with that?” She hissed between her teeth.

 

Now Steve saw that Beth was actually uncomfortable and not just  slightly embarrassed as he had thought.

 

He cleared his throat before whispering into her ear as he pulled her closer into his chest.  “I thought it was adorable.” Beth turned an even darker shade of red at this  statement.

 

“It’s weird not adorable,” she muttered under her breath.

 

Laughing, Steve began rubbing her arms with one hand and captured her hands in his other. “Well, I think it is very cute. I haven’t heard you laugh like that before.”

 

“I don’t like it.” Beth whined as she relaxed into his grip. “It’s not something I like about laughing.”

 

“Well,” Steve said, “you can’t stop it from happening always apparently.”

 

“Apparently,” she grumbled back.

 

“So don’t try to hide it. I like that it’s purely you and it really is the cutest sound ever.”

 

She buried her face in his chest and held on tightly to his hand. He felt her say something but couldn’t quite catch what it was over the volume of the movie.

 

“What was that, doll?”

 

Pulling back, she faced him. “It gets louder. Usually it’s much louder.”

 

Steve threw his head back in laughter as Beth pulled her arms free to lightly hit his chest with her fist for laughing at her discomfort. It was a truly wonderful moment  until a pillow hit his face. Looking around the room for the perpetrator, he saw Tony glaring playfully at them.

 

“Could you guys keep your romance to outside of movie night.” Tony sounded exasperated but his eyes held a smile he wasn’t showing so it was all in jest. “If you two get any cuter or sweeter as a couple, I’m gonna puke.”

 

Pepper lightly put her hand on his shoulder and mouthed  _ Sorry _ towards the Captain. He shook his head in mirth and settled back into the couch, holding Beth snug in his arms.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Hello!! *waves enthusiastically* I hope you enjoy reading these! And thank you for reading them too! *hugs*
> 
> Fun Fact: This was the first fic I wrote for Beth and Steve
> 
> Fun Fact #2: Leonardo da Vinci is the first person to come up with the idea of contact lenses. It involved sticking one's head into a bowl of water, which had several problems such as humans need to breathe to live. Someone tried to fix this over 100 years later by replacing the bowl with test tubes but then people couldn't blink. Aren't you happy you don't have to walk around with a fishbowl on your head like SpongeBob SquarePants :D

**Author's Note:**

> 10 points to the Hogwarts house of the first person to correctly guess what Natasha was drinking!


End file.
